沉落的黄昏
by KuroroLucilfer
Summary: *未知时代的世界大战背景，故事和人物与现实世界没有任何关系。 *库洛洛第一视角，有肉，接受的话往下看吧。 简介：一个库洛洛收养了酷拉皮卡的故事。
1. 01 相遇

***未知时代的世界大战背景，故事和人物与现实世界没有任何关系。**

 ***库洛洛第一视角，有肉，接受的话往下看吧。**

 **简介：一个库洛洛收养了酷拉皮卡的故事。**

沉落的黄昏

01

我走出咖啡厅的时候外面隆隆作响，坦克和飞机的声音从较远的地方传来。咖啡店老板告诉我今天会有D国的士兵巡逻，尽管我是A国人，不会被种族清洗，但还是要多加小心。

街道上空空如也。该离开的人已经离开，不能走远的人躲到了角落，会被杀害的人已经被杀害。这里广大又寂静，沾上灰黑色血污的白色女神雕像依旧温柔地注视着天空，好像整座城市都是我的。

"停下，交出证件。"后背抵着是一把枪，口径5.56毫米，普通手枪。

一个穿着蓝色军服的可笑胖子背着手从后面绕上来，向我后面那位打了个手势，抵着的手枪那个士兵就继续维持着他的姿势。

"鲁西鲁先生，"胖子的脸上露出笑容，肥肉堆成了一团，我悄悄地计算着那些肥肉能榨出多少盎司的人油，"这里好像不需要您的军火，能请您离开这个国度吗？"

"她很美，你不认为吗？"我努努嘴，向着旁边的雕塑。

"的确如此。"

"这个世界上有很多地方都很无趣。"我继续说道，"政权和纷争毁灭了雕塑、图书馆和名画，用他们十分钟制造出来的产品粉碎了几百年的东西。"

"所以呢？"

"这个雕塑是我见过保留得最好的，我要多呆在这里几天。"

我看见胖子脸上的皮皱起来了，脂肪层却还在波动，有点像被小孩子搅动着的一滩水，眉毛都要被那'水'淹没了。胖子上前三步，揪起我的西装领带。

"还想活命的话就闭上你的臭嘴乖乖滚蛋!"

"您好久没有刷牙了。"我评论道。

胖子的麻豆般大小的眼睛突然变得和金鱼那么大，我想他的眼角肌肉应该受过特殊训练。我瞧着一个胖胖的拳头挥过来了，我揣向他的腹部，他往后退了两步又冲上来，像原始人一样吼叫着、咒骂着，又一边命令着后面的家伙开枪。可惜声音传播的速度实在不如神经冲动电信号的速度，我反手拧住后面那个素未谋面的士兵的手腕，在他吃痛的时候抓住了他的手枪。我快速地打开保险栓，不断地后退，引导他追上来，并与他保持十米距离时开枪。

开枪的声音在空旷的街道上前所未有的响，雕塑上又多了一道血痕。如我所想，这个距离，士兵喷出来的血液不会溅到西服上。

另一边，蓝色衣服的胖子显然被吓坏了。他坐在地上，双手扶着地，不断地往后退。

"…不，不要杀我。"

隆隆声又从远处传来，这次可能是飞机要接近了吧。我没想理他。要是空投的话，得事先找个地方躲起来才行。

"再见了，军官。"我朝他膝盖开了一枪。我不得不这么做，以防他跑得太快找来更多的士兵，因为一对多实在是非常麻烦。

往城郊赶去的话，路上还是能见到很多人的。他们有的成群结队，背着抱着小孩。我入榻另一个酒馆的时候已是黄昏。稀稀疏疏的阳光打进来，混杂着酒和体液的味道。

"嘿，伙计，"醉醺醺的酒保打了个嗝，他勾勾手，示意我凑近。他声音压得很低，"我们这新来了一个漂亮家伙。"

我稍微来了点兴趣，"怎么讲？"

"左边…嗝…"他揉揉了鼻子，"左边门过去，他正在'工作'呢。"

"你用了男性的称呼…"我发现了与以往不同的地方，"难道这次是少年吗？"

"是啊，是啊，是一个K族少年，两周前来的。他能有这份差事要对我们感恩戴德！"

我想起来了。K族，因其天生的红色眼球，自古被视为异端；而如今尽管科技发展了，却还是一个位于种族清洗中心的民族。在这附近，似乎在几个月前还发生了一个军队屠杀K族平民的事件。

"那带我去看看。"

酒保意味深长看了我一眼，"伙计，要买下他的话，我方可是会开出高价的。"

我们推开左边那扇门的时候，一股精液的味道扑面而来，我轻微皱了皱眉，酒保还沉浸在他的酒精里毫无察觉。

一副光洁的躯体俯卧在凌乱的床上，金色的头发散落在发黄的棉被上。和前面两个庞然大物一样的男人比起来，他瘦小又羸弱，弓着背，上面的青色的血管清晰可见，多半是营养不良。他小猫似的窝成一团，时不时发出呜咽的声音，隐秘处有物体抽动，其下还有些干涸的血迹，应该是用力太猛留下的。很像那尊雕像，洁白，却沾染上了罪恶的血液。

"喂，还愣着干嘛，被操傻了吗？"在前面的男人踹了他一脚。他没有任何反抗地翻了过来，变得仰面朝上，嘴唇微张，金色的眉毛吃痛地皱起。他用手挡住了脸，面颊上带着潮红。后面的男人整个把他抱起来，让他坐在他的腿上，埋入他粗大的男性象征。他好像散架了的人偶，对周遭的一切毫无反应。金发的人浑身赤裸，正在被两个男人侵犯，盖在脸上的手被粗暴地打开，强迫握住另一个男人的阴茎，而半睁的鲜血一般红的眼睛里却好象什么也没有。他的灵魂不在此处，就像那尊雕像一样，无论是被损毁、沾染上鲜血、被猥亵，那仰望苍穹的神情也不会改变。

"嗝，伙计你意下如何？"酒保用手肘碰了碰我。

我没作声，注意力还在那个少年身上。K族人现在已经被灭得所剩无几了，那么现在这个少年应该是此地最后的K族遗孤。完全不顾这种珍惜收藏品的价值，只当普通妓人一样对待，许多人确实并没有太敏锐的眼光。

那两个壮汉完全没有在乎旁观者的存在，依旧我行我素的进行着活塞运动，一进一出，发出纤夫般的喘气声。前面的那个把自己的性器塞到少年的嘴里，抓起他金色的头发来回移动。和刚才相同，少年像是散架的木偶一样，丧失了任何意志，完全任人摆布。

"让我仔细看看再下决定。"我对酒保说。于是我径直地走上前，推开了前面的那个男人。那个男人跌倒在地上，咒骂着脏话，爬起身从后面冲过来，身上一股浓厚的精液和汗液味。不过在我给了他后脖颈一个手刀后，他就彻底安静下来了。另一个不断做着活塞运动的男人脸白了三寸，他急急忙忙地拔开他的性器，出来时已经软了一大半，像枯萎的水草。我只瞥了他一眼，他就快速地抓起床头的衣服往门口逃去了。此时酒保已经靠在门边，醉得不省人事。

房间里只有我和那个少年两人了。

金发的少年依旧躺在床上，用手挡着面部。他稍微动了动右手，把棉被的一角盖在关键部位上。白被子裹尸布一样裹着他的腹部，不过一会连喘息声也没有了，只有他缓缓起伏的胸部彰显着这还是一个活物。

我抓起他挡在脸上的手，他被惊动了一般睁开眼，却在看到我的一瞬间阖上了一只。失去了性爱的潮红，他的面色死人一样苍白。他想夺回手的控制权，试图缩回了一点，却又没有多加用力。

灯光很晦暗，一股浓厚的男性体味还没散去。凑近了的话，他身上竟然还有点草木的香气，穿过他身上精液味挣扎着透出来。他半睁半合的眼睛看着别处，红色的眼球好似干涸，眼底有深深一层黑眼圈加重了他的憔悴。

"你想离开这里吗？"

"…"他两只眼睛都睁开了，睁大了一瞬又恢复了半睁半闭的样子。我猜测他有所心动，于是我继续说。

"做我的仆从，和我一起离开这里。"

"不要。"他突然开口。和刚刚呜咽的声音不同，虽然沙哑却带了中气，"我不做任何人的下仆。"

"这就是你呆在这里的理由？"

"也不全是。"他的头别到一边，卷走了一角被子，把它们全部裹在身上，并不想和我多加解释。

"你的村人被屠杀。不得已的你逃离到此处，又正好被酒馆收留，未想回报的成本却是身体。"我顿了顿，"没错吧？"

"嗯。"一个轻不可闻的应答声。

"我没有想出任何你能拒绝我的理由。"

"我说过我不从属于任何人。除非你修改你的决议，并给我可信的保证。"

"你是在讨价还价吗？"我笑了笑，这个人比想象中的有意思，也不全是好看的木偶。

"比如，陪同三个月后就即刻给予我自由。并写下契约书，并向神发誓决不违约。"

"你的提议好像不错…"我还没说完，爆炸声就淹没了我的声音。眼前的少年一改刚刚羸弱的模样，突然跳了起来，快速抓起床头上宽松的上衣套了上去，光着脚跑出了房间门，并示意我跟上他。

"D国的轰炸，不想死就快点。"他抓住我的手，拉着我往酒馆的楼梯跑去。楼梯通向地下的酒窖。里面一点通风的地方都没有，到处弥漫着酒精和发霉的味道。

"…想不到你还挺有活力的嘛。"我揶揄他，换来了一个瞪视。

他窝在煤油灯旁边，身体蜷缩成一团。外面的爆炸声一阵一阵地传来，每听见一下，他的身体就往臂弯里缩进一寸。巨大声响的间隙，他焦虑不安地抖动着肩膀。

"你很害怕?"我问他，他没理会我，把头埋进双膝里。为了不让别的杂声遮盖了我的声音，我凑近了他的耳边，"我知道有个地方没有这样的声音，也没有战争，你想去吗？"

"想。"我听见他说。酒窖里一片寂静，硝烟味从上面慢慢地渗透进来。过了几分钟，外面依旧没有传来巨大的声响，应该是结束了。

我的口袋里还有之前带出来的钢笔以及一张纸币。我叼着笔盖，潦草地在纸币上写上几行字，并把它递给旁边的少年。

"如何?"

他双手端着那张纸币，拿走我手上的笔，又在上面刷刷加了几画，接着把写了字的那面对着我，上面大大地写着两个字—'成交'。

"相处愉快。"我拍了拍他的肩膀。

外面的光亮越来越稀薄，是时候趁着夜色离开这个地方了。


	2. 02 出逃

02

我们一直等待到晨曦，才动身出发。前半夜的时间几乎在沉默中度过。我率先向他阐明了身份。我告诉他我名为库洛洛，是个商人。他狐疑地盯着我许久，在我的再三询问下，才轻得不能再轻地咕哝了一个名字。我仔细辨认那几个音节，应该是"酷拉皮卡"。这之外，他没有说过除了必要应答外的任何一句话。于是我只好探索这个地下室。出乎意料的是，这个地方除了发霉的酒外，还有不少面包和其他充饥物。

在探索中，我无意间踢开了一个箱子，看见了向下的暗道，通往地下室的第二层。第二层的东西就要比第一层好上许多了。我划了根火柴点燃油灯，看见墙上挂着一件军用大衣，一双军靴，一把老式步枪，旁边的小木桌上还有一把随身手枪，以及一些子弹。我把金发的少年喊过来，让他穿上大衣和军靴。

"酷拉皮卡，"我凭借记忆揣测着他的名字，"你会用枪吗？"

不出意外，他没理我，只是蹲下身到处摸索。我环起手来，瞧着他裸露后背上骨骼的漂亮纹路。卸下厚重的被褥后，他一丝不挂，紧致的臀部和稍微有些肌肉的细瘦大腿对着我，白玉般的身体在忽明忽暗的煤油灯下显得格外像件陈旧的艺术品。我只见他翘着屁股，从桌底下翻出一件充满汗渍的上衣，以及一条夹在桌角和墙壁缝里的破裤子。

他一起身就回头瞪了我一眼，似乎在惩罚我的兴致勃勃。他背对着我开始穿衣服。等他把那些个旧衣服都套在身上后，他才慢慢转过身来。

"不会。"

穿上衣服后，他底气都足了不少。一改前几个小时蜷缩时的落寞，此刻他笔直地站在我面前。他不够高，但仍然试图与我平视。

"我来教你吧。战争里不懂用枪，就像做水手不会游泳一样格格不入。"

后半夜的时光花在了教他瞄准上面。他比我想象中的还要聪明一些，很快就学会了装弹和基本的瞄准。我没有让他射击，因为枪的声音可能会引来巡逻的士兵。

动身之前，他罕见地朝我发话了。

"我们要去哪？"

我往大衣的内口袋里掏出一份地图，摊开在地上。

"我们现在在这里，"我用手指着地图上的某个点，示意此处，然后往右边一划，"得到首都的列车站，搭乘列车，到中立的S国去。"

"怎么去？"

"走路，大概一天左右能够到，并且我们还要设法绕开途经的每一个城镇，那里基本都会有巡逻兵。"

金色的脑袋点了一下。他眨了眨眼睛，瞥见从木板缝隙间渐渐漏下来的几道微光，再瞧了瞧我，一副有话要讲的样子。

"怎么啦？"我问他。

"没什么，"他摇摇头，停了一会，轻声道，"需要…需要我为您做什么吗？"

说罢他脸红了一半。我注意到他字眼中的"您"字，看来他想起了我们之间的契约。

"太阳快要升起来了，"我提醒他，"想想看，作为仆人，你该做什么？"

他不知所措地蜷在那里，沉默地盯着靠在墙上坐着的我，小心翼翼地挪动过来，以迅雷不及掩耳之势在我脸颊上亲了一口。

这个K族的少年显然对主仆关系有某些误解，没有仆人会为主人献上早安吻的。他或许仍然处于酒馆那种混杂了体液味道的人际关系中，但我并不想纠正他。

这是我们的第一次亲吻。我一把揽住他瘦弱的臂膀，吻上他的嘴唇。他完全放弃挣扎，甚至迎合我的动作。我们互换着唾液和气味，他温热的舌头与我的交缠不清。我嗅到他身上那股属于少年的泥土清香味，不禁加深了这个吻。我反过身来，将他按在墙上，环绕着抱住他，他也顺势揽住我。

黏腻的氛围萦绕在小小的地下室里。停下这个吻的时候，他脸上已经满是潮红，眼神迷离地瞧着我，嘴角还残留几根晶莹的银丝。他轻轻地喘着气，气息绕着我的耳边。事情往不可控的地方发展了。我发现我开始止不住地亲吻着他光滑的颈窝，他凸起的锁骨。那种有一些温热，有一些薄嫩的年少者的肌肤，带给指尖的享受早已超越诸多绝世美人的身体。我心想，他之所以能够以如此危险的身份在酒馆里找到一份差事，不仅仅因为他的肉体比圣洁的女神雕塑还要美好，在于他还能够彻底地被占有、被玷污。

当我摸过他胸前的红樱时，他情不自禁地发出一声似奶猫呜咽一般的呻吟。我彻底硬了，我还能隔着裤腿感受到他裆部的凸起，他也有感觉了。他扭动着身体，更加紧密地搂着我，在我耳畔温热地喘息。他的手也缓缓地伸向我的下体，我感觉得出他也想让我快活。

就在我即将解开他的裤子，他也马上要更加用劲地摸上我的坚硬时，远处传来的几声剧烈的爆炸声，打破了清晨的温存。那些爆炸声颇有愈来愈近的势头。我迅速起身，整理了一下衣物，抄起装在麻布袋里的干粮和子弹，背上那把步枪。没等我多做吩咐，金发的少年也准备好了。除了披上的大衣外，他还戴上了一顶老式军帽，试图遮挡他略微泛红的眼睛。他站得笔直，全身上下都很正式，有股军人的风范，只不过他的裤子破了一大半。所以他把他的大衣扣得紧紧的，试图遮住他的破裤子。不过我仍旧能从大衣的缝隙里，瞅到他的白嫩大腿，以及还未消退下去的他的小帐篷。

阳光已经透过厚重的木板撒了下来，我稍加小心地从爬梯越上酒馆的一层。酒馆早已被破坏得不成样子了，炸弹波及到了酒馆的前门，现在那里只有一个大洞，碎石堆了一地。里面的酒保，酒客早不知道逃到哪里去了。我示意酷拉皮卡跟过来，他的动作也很迅速。我们一块从前门的洞里出来，再跑向过高的草丛里。

草丛大约有一人高，很漫长。在与酒保的对谈中，我对这里的地形略知一二。往草丛越茂盛的地方走，会出现一个复杂的森林，那里因为地形险恶，基本没有D国的驻军。而从森林向北八英里后，就到了首都的城郊。

不过一会，我们就到达了森林的入口。放眼望去，一层又一层的树木倾泻而来。枝叶繁杂，遮天蔽日，森林外明明阳光普照，在森林内却好似夜晚。地面又泥泞又潮湿，还有不少苔藓和藤蔓，但常年的历练不会让我因此退却。我本以为酷拉皮卡会跟不上，然而这位K族的少年超乎意料的灵敏，有时候甚至走的比我还快。和午夜一样，这次的路途上，他仍旧一言不发。

"看上去你很熟悉森林，"我朝他搭话，"但K族不是一个海洋民族吗？"

"嗯，K族的发源地的确是在海岛…"他稍微缓下脚步，看向我回答，又顿了顿，"但是我有一段时间不在海上了。"

K族种族灭绝运动的风潮虽然自古有之，不过近几年来才伴随着战争越来越猖狂。初次见面我只觉得他是个清秀的少年，现在我却不禁好奇起他的年龄。

"你今年几岁？"我看着他单薄的身形问道。

"十六。"

我们的脚步都放慢了下来。他走到一块岩石边稍作歇息，我拿出麻袋里的面包与他分享。他显然饿了，像一只小兽似的大口撕咬着干硬的面包。我细嚼慢咽，盯着他骨节分明的手指。这个少年，如果多加训练，能成为一个绝佳的打手。

"你是怎么和家人分开的？"

"起初，"他咽下了一口面包，"我们都在岛上。后来穿着蓝色衣服的士兵们来了。岛上什么现代的东西也没有，只有古老的宗教和巫术。所以大家都赢不了。他们都…"

说到此处，他沉默了一会，金色的眉毛垂下来了，表情有些凝重。不过我仍旧热切地望着他。我发现，只要我一直望着他，他就会继续说下去。

"…父亲和朋友们都被射杀了。母亲把我塞到他们的机轮货仓里，然后我就逃出来了。下船的时候，我躲到了一个森林里，在里面活了两个月，等到听不到炮声了再出来。接着，我到处流浪。最后，就到了刚才的酒馆里。"

噢，酒馆。我大致能猜出他接下来的遭遇。虽然这样被迫成为妓人的遭遇惹人怜惜，不过看着他精瘦的身体和漂亮的脸蛋，也不愧为一种遐想。那些嫖客们倒是占了大便宜，他正如城市里的女神雕塑一样，在战乱年代是民众的共有物，无论是谁都能往上涂抹一点鲜血或者面包油，甚至把它毁坏了也无所谓。我直勾勾地盯着他。但是现在，在城市里的几乎所有人都被杀掉了的现在，在这接下来的三个月内，我可以随心所欲地占有他。

一不留神就盯着他太久了。他可能被我的眼神吓到了，往岩石的内部缩了缩身子。

"酷拉皮卡，"我喊他，"我们来练练射击。"

"不会被发现吗？"

"如果有追兵，就是测试你练习成果的时候。"

不见天日的茂密森林里，有追兵也只能是一到两人，而此刻最重要的是让这个K族的少年成为一个杰出的杀手，不仅仅是因为这是在战争年代。我是个商人，心肠没有那么好。

我让他到山洞里来，手把手地教他使用步枪。他举一反三，现场为我演示如何装弹。我点点头，贴在他的身后，摆弄他的手，向他演示如何使用步枪自带的瞄准镜。

第一个目标是五十米外的老树干上的凹槽。他试图瞄准，扣动扳机。但是最终的结果还是由于一些阻力和视觉上的偏差，让这颗子弹没有准确地嵌入凹槽。

"请让我再来一次。"他的眼睛开始泛红，语气十分迫切，"我现在明白了，接下来我一定能…"

"子弹是有限的。"我抬手，示意他停下。对这样的结果我已经很满意了，他或许是一个学习的天才。他有点懊恼的低下头，不过还是按照指示收拾了所有的东西，跟着我继续上路了。于是我安慰他："一会还会有第二个目标的。"

快到傍晚的时候，我们走到了森林的边缘。黄昏使得森林愈发昏暗，浓密的枝叶彻底的挡住了人类的身影。我和他一块爬上一个参天古木。站在一根粗壮枝干上，视野变得开阔了起来，远远的能看见几座低矮的建筑。

"你能看见吗？在森林的出口，我们的必经之路上，有一个士兵在那里守着。"

我向前指给他看，把挂在身上的步枪交给他。

"现在，测试的时候到了。杀了他。"


	3. 03 合约

03 合约

意外的，他没有接手。

"那不是D国的士兵。"他对我说，"只有D国的士兵会拦住我们。"

他说得不错。远处飘扬的是E国的国旗，而E国是战争的盟国。如果我们作为从D国边境逃离的难民出现，E国的士兵会招待我们。

"要是我仍旧叫你杀他呢？"我问他。

"你不会这么做。"他眼睛瞪得大大的看着我，一副笃信不疑的样子。

"你对这场战争有多少了解？"我接着问他。

黄昏已经完全沉下来了，暗黄色的云彩洒满了天际，橘红的霞光映在树的枝丫上。

"老实说，不了解。"他回答，"我知道它是从两年前开始的。D国的前首相被刺杀，原因不明，他的军务大臣成为了新一任首相，接着D国就开始各处发动战争，邻国的F国很快沦陷了，同为邻国的E国还在抵死挣扎。很多人逃去了大洋彼岸的A国…"

我跳下枝丫，将步枪挂在身后，朝着森林的出口走去。

"然后，我还知道一点S国的事情。S国是这场战争中唯一的中立国。虽然我不知道你有怎样的手段，我的直觉告诉我你不是好人，但是如果你肯将我带到S国，我可以—"

"你可以？"我回头看他，只见他支支吾吾，要说什么又说不出的样子。

"没什么。"他别过脑袋，"我们到了城里安顿下来再提吧。"

后来的路途上他一言不发。我们很快通过了E国的检查站，进入了较为安全的首都居民区。当我出示A国的身份证明来下榻旅馆时，我身边的金发小朋友很明显吃了一惊。

待我们穿过窄小的走廊，关上旅馆二楼房间陈旧的小木门时，他立刻质问我：

"你没有告诉过我你是A国人。"

"毕竟你也没有问我。"我摊摊手。他的性格着实有趣，尽管处处表现出不信任我的样子，又时时刻刻露出只能依靠着我的窘迫样子。

"我们该互相坦诚地交换自己的目的。"他从他的破旧军用大衣里拿出那张我在旅馆里写给他的纸，"我不认为这样一张纸能够有很长时间的效益。"

旅馆的小桌子上有几张空白的便签纸，他抄起一张，摆在我的面前。

"你之前在酒馆里见到我的时候，我马上要拿到酒馆的薪资了，可能大约有三万，我本想用这埋葬我的家人。但是你来踢馆，炸弹又把酒馆夷为平地，我很显然做不到了。"

"等等，你的家人不应该死在屠杀之中了吗？"我问道。

他的神情一瞬间沉下去了，很快他又恢复平静。

"我还保存着他们的遗物。K族人有一个传统，就是把死去之人的遗物由有血缘关系的人埋入土，才算完成一个生命的周期。"他的眼睛里倒映着酒馆电灯的光亮，在某一时刻变得又亮又锐利，"我还有一个愿望，我希望那些屠杀K族的刽子手罪有应得，全部下地狱。"

"你呢，你的目的又是什么？"他锐利的灰蓝色眼睛扫向我。

"说实话，我没有目的。救下你只是一时兴起。"我如实回答。我踏入那间酒馆也纯属偶然，我已经很久没有去过那种地方了。以前，当我还是个穷小子的时候，或许我还会去那儿。按照我往常的行为模式，我应该早早地回到A国，享受我无忧无虑、财富自由的人生。然而我现在却拖着一个面临种族清洗的小孩住着二流旅馆。

"我不敢信。"他摇摇头，我注意到他用了'敢'这个字，"带着我在身边，无疑像带了颗炸弹，只要战争还没有结束，你就有被审查的风险—酒馆的人是这么告诉我的。"

"若一定要我说的话，就是垂涎你的美貌，就像每个男人会产生反应那样自然。" 我沉思了一会，然后说，"救下一个美貌又脆弱的年轻人，再将其归为所有，的确是很自然的行为。"

金色的脑袋很明显顿了一下，他的脸有点红。

"好吧。"他嗫嚅地说，"我不认为你会是这样的人，因为你看起来和他们不一样。"

"你以为你有多么的了解我？"我凑到他的鼻尖前，眼对眼地看着他在灯光下闪烁的眼睛，"我就像你之前看到的那些人一样，喜欢着你的身体。"

我们的气息凑得很近，我几乎可以碰到他的嘴唇。他没有退后，他只是看着我。

"你知道我指的是什么，库洛洛。"他说，这是他第一次说出我的名字，"你不一样，你想要的肯定不止是我的身体；就算想要，三个月也是不足够的。"

"是的。"我承认他说的很对。我很不满意这个时间段。三个月，战争都没法结束呢。

"我能够帮助你达成第一个愿望，帮你在S国的墓园里买一块地，供你埋葬你的家人。第二个愿望，恕我不能帮助到你，因为那恐怕要与大军阀、甚至是国家为敌。以此为对换，我希望你能一直作为我的手下为我效劳。"

"一直，吗？"

"你也没有地方可以去了。是吧，K族的最后遗孤？"我露出了一丝和善的微笑，"我还算有点资产。等战争结束了，你可以在我A国的庄园里工作。那里很安全，也很美丽，不输你故乡的小海岛。夏天的时候流水潺潺，秋天的时候红叶满山，冬天的时候会落一些雪，湖面结成冰，天空很蓝。"

"请容我想一想。"他很明显在动摇着。

"没有时间了，K族的年轻人。明天我们就要上路去S国，如果今晚我得不到答复，我是无法决定以什么样的身份带着你过境的。我知道你没有任何手段，也没有任何金钱，你存在的本身就会引来杀身之祸和想要践踏你的人。如今不一样了，因为某些原因我们相遇了，你可以一直跟着我，回到A国做我的手下，过上安逸的一生。就算有一日我死了，你也可以隐姓埋名在A国继续生活下去。"

"好吧。"他垂着头说，"不过请不要逼我做我不愿意做的事…比如滥杀无辜，虐待他人之类的活，我知道这个世界上有很多这样的事。我做不来。"

"在你眼里，我是个怎么样的恶棍？"我被他逗笑了，"被杀害的人一定有他被杀害的理由。除了自然灾害、射杀失误之外的意外，没有人的死亡是毫无理由的，没有人是无辜的。"

"我没有诋毁你的意思，我只是…"他想要辩解，被我打断了。

"好了，我明白你的意思。"我在那张纸拟出一份合约，然后将纸递到他的面前。

 **[合约]**

 **缔约人：酷拉皮卡·窟鲁塔，库洛洛·鲁西鲁**

 **缔约条件：**

 **一、库洛洛·鲁西鲁为酷拉皮卡·窟鲁塔购买S国的墓地，并安排他家人的下葬事宜。**

 **二、酷拉皮卡·窟鲁塔作为库洛洛·鲁西鲁的手下，为其效命，直到库洛洛·鲁西鲁死亡为止。**

 **三、酷拉皮卡·窟鲁塔必须尊敬库洛洛·鲁西鲁，并一定程度上的听从库洛洛·鲁西鲁的命令。**

 **生效时间：即刻生效。**

"前两条我都明白，第三条的意思是？"他问。

"字面意思。你要认识到我是你的上级，你得称呼我先生，或者主人，随你喜欢。"我回答。

"不，我不接受，除非你再加上几个条件。"他把纸抓过去，在一边再加上几条：

 **四、酷拉皮卡·窟鲁塔有权拒绝库洛洛·鲁西鲁极为不合理的命令，如：无理由的滥杀无辜。**

 **五、库洛洛·鲁西鲁有义务协助酷拉皮卡·窟鲁塔找出屠杀K族的凶手。**

"你立的第四条没有意义，因为我并不是会无理由杀人的人，"我认真地为自己辩解，"我做任何费劲的事情都有些理由。想必你也知道，杀人很费劲。你要考虑什么时候杀才能不引到更多的敌人，还要考虑怎么样才能杀死，而不是杀得半死不活，反而为自己引来杀身之祸。"

"而第五条，"我继续说，"找到全部的凶手是一件很难的事情，你需要自己去寻找线索。我最多教会你面对一个到两个人的格斗术和一些基本的枪法，再以上的对决要看你自己了。"

"这就够了，"他抬眼看着我，"你只要不阻挠我去追寻凶手就足够了。"

我笑了笑，在合约上签字，印下手印。他也紧接着签下了。

接下来的时间里，我们稍作收拾便在旅店的床上休息。旅店的床不是很大，挤下两个男人显然有些尴尬。K族的小孩十分疲倦，很快就睡着了。而我却还醒着。他的膝盖明显顶到了我的大腿，而我的胸口就快要贴上他的后背。关了灯后的室内一片漆黑，我看不见他，我只能感受他发尖的草木香气，还有他脖颈处脉搏的跳动，还能听见他轻微的呼吸声。

文明世界里，只要有一张纸和几句话，就可以维持一段稳定的关系。这是让我一直感到很惊讶的，而事实也的确如此。法律用一张纸和几句话建筑了道德基准，而社会以人们之间的无数言语形成了人际关系。假设将文明比作长夜中的火光，文字与语言组成的契约便是能够点燃火的石头。人类都渴求简易又和平的关系，却时常因为蓬勃的野心想要撕毁这份关系，以谋求更多利益。在毫无光亮的世界，火焰能够诱导猛兽冲下悬崖。正因为此，虚伪的承诺带来的价值才如此之大。

黑暗中，他的轮廓是那么瘦小。我慢慢贴近了他，渐渐听见他胸口蓬勃的跃动。他仍旧毫无防备地睡着。单纯、冲动，将一切顾虑放在脸上，他终究不过是年轻人。假设我在这里将他杀掉，那么我—

我一瞬间被自己的想法吓到了。时机并不成熟，或许他并不是最后一个，我对自己说。还是等到天亮吧。

然后我闭上了眼睛，陷入了寂静的睡眠。


	4. 04 玛琪

04 玛琪

天刚蒙蒙亮，那个少年就醒来了。彼时我的意识迷迷糊糊，还在睡梦中。

"先生，"我隐隐约约听见他在耳边喊，"先生，天亮了，我们该进行下一步行动了。"

昨晚我到后半夜才睡着，脑壳仍在涨涨地痛，我依稀记得我对他说：

"再过一会。"

他有没有在我身边，是不是躺在床上，我一概不清楚。眼前昏沉得要命，我的意识在深黑色的梦海里漂流。于是我紧紧抓住了一根稻草，裹着一圈棉被又睡过去。

直至太阳升至高处，灿烂的金黄覆盖了我紧闭的视野，我才真正清醒过来。而一睁眼，就看见被我搂在怀里，被棉被裹成一圈的金发小孩。

很明显的，他不但没有睡着，还很被闷得难受。他一见我醒来，就迅速挣脱开我，瞪着他微微泛红的大眼睛。

"您醒了，先生。"他表情有点愠怒，但仍旧维持某种礼节，"现在已经十点了，我们该出发了。"

我慢慢地直起身，缓缓地打了个呵欠。他始终注视着我，眼里写满了督促。

"十点并不晚。"我和他辩解，"就算是特殊时期，很多店铺依旧选择十点开门。"

"我们不应当去火车站吗？"

"不，你首先需要一身得体的衣服。"我看着他仅仅穿了一件发黄的白衬衣的身体，"否则无法进入S国的国境。"

"我可以借用您的衣服！"他上前一步，"旧衣服也可以。我们的身高没有差很多，一定可以的。"

他仍要说些什么，不过我朝他摆手，他立刻停住了。

"我会为你安排好的。"我站在镜子前整理西装的领带，"我们必须平安到达S国，一切失误都不容允许。"

我推开旅店的门。天气意外地晴朗，丝毫没有战争的阴霾。灿烂的阳光洒在那个少年人的头发上，显得格外耀眼。

顺着弯弯曲曲地城中大道，踩着昨日城外斗争的碎石块，我带着他来到了古城堡后巷的小院。繁枝茂叶遮挡住小院的顶端，城堡的废墟掩埋了它的踪影。小院里面胡乱长着各式花草，墙壁上爬满绿色的青苔。

"玛琪，"我敲了敲中间那扇藏在石块之中的木门，"玛琪，你在吗？"

木头门嘎吱一声地向外打开，一位矮小的年轻女性走了出来。

"好久不见，团长。"她想和我继续寒暄，不过显然注意到了我身后的金发小孩。她努努嘴，问道："那是？"

"他叫酷拉皮卡。"我向玛琪介绍他。玛琪的紫头发在树荫下显得格外阴暗，与酷拉皮卡过分显眼的金发形成鲜明的对比。

"我猜这孩子是你捡到的，"玛琪表情没什么变化，但她上扬的眉毛表现出她的戏谑，"你想让我为他做衣服。"

"不用那么复杂，"我对玛琪说，"你只要在你过去的作品里，挑出适合他的就好。因为我们还要赶路。"

她有点怀疑地看了我一眼，那股怀疑的眼神，好似要看破我所有的想法。不过，我对此早已习惯。玛琪是我为数不多能够信任的朋友之一，她总是明白我的想法，但她绝对不会妄加干涉。

"进来吧。"她转过身子，领我们进屋。

屋内很昏暗，所有的光来自天花板上陈旧的、泛着黄光的顶灯，以及一扇对着小院窗户。

在她冗长又无尽的毛线团，丝绒布料，以及蕾丝花边中，她指了指一排披着华贵衣裳的无面人偶，向着我说：

"这是最近做的。你后面的那家伙大概都能穿得下。"

"…玛琪小姐，我是男性。"一路上保持沉默的酷拉皮卡开口了，"那些都是贵族小姐穿的裙摆。"

玛琪稍微瞥了他一眼，显然没有理会他，她仍旧一副淡定的样子。

"团长，你意下如何？"

"这样啊，那就挑那件吧。"我回答她。

玛琪是首都有名的纺织天才，她为整片大陆的几乎一切权贵当过御用裁缝，因此她所作出的服装风格多数都很华丽，适合于晚宴与舞会的场合。而我指的裙摆，是一件在过分花哨和过多蕾丝边的贵族服饰中，唯一朴素的一件。那是一件黑白交接的过膝中裙，仅有一些白色蕾丝镶在它的末端，方便于行动而又不显得繁衍。玛琪为它搭配的上衣是普通贵族使用的褶皱式的白色长袖衬衣，有泡沫般的袖口和靛蓝的丝带领结。

"那件很普通，"玛琪看着我，"你确定吗？"

"我感觉很不错，毕竟我也不带他参加晚宴。"

"嗯，那请再配上这两件。"玛琪从她魔法宝箱般的大柜子里翻出一件纯黑色束腰和一顶灰色网的小礼帽。

我回头看向酷拉皮卡，示意他上前更换。他的脸色没有很好，但是仍旧上前了。

在我和玛琪的注视下，他把他身上的衣物都脱下了。玛琪协助他穿上裙摆、衬衣和礼帽。一切都很顺利，只有在上束腰的时候我们费了一点功夫。

金发小孩的脸涨得很红，看得出他在努力地缩小他的腰围。

"再加把劲。"我在他耳边说，"你身体很柔软，你做得到。"

等他全部穿上后，在我面前的已经不是那个曾经瘦弱的金发男孩了。

太阳一样的金发，白皙的皮肤，礼帽恰到好处地遮住了他其中一只有些泛红的眼睛。他被束腰勒出的像女人一样的腰身和黑白相间的裙摆相衬，纤细的小腿配上玛琪赠与的坡跟皮靴，俨然是一个十六七岁少女的模样。

"这样就完成了。"玛琪的语调没有波动，但她微微翘起的眼角显出她独属于艺术家的兴奋，"看起来不糟。"

然后我又向玛琪要了一个精致的旅行皮箱以及一些替换的衣服。我们攀谈了一会，说了些无关紧要的战争逸闻。酷拉皮卡和着衣的华贵人偶们站在一起，眼神空洞，一动不动。

"你捡到的那个小孩，好像一个人偶。"玛琪对着我说。

"怎么说？"

"你看，他站在那里，虽然长着五官，仍在呼吸，却已经和死了没什么差别了。"

"是吗…？他在我面前倒是活灵活现的。"

"有时候男人会出奇的迟钝。团长，就连你也不例外。"玛琪用尖锐的眼神扫过我，"我每日都待在这个小屋子里缝缝补补，与人偶作伴。人和人偶的区别，只在于有没有灵魂。"

"如果给人偶上了发条，给出命令，它就能够像人一样前行。但是没有灵魂，是无论如何都做不出除了命令之外的事情的。"她继续说。

"但酷拉皮卡似乎也并不很想要服从我的命令，他好像也不愿意服从其他人的命令。"

"那是因为给他上发条的人不是你，"玛琪沉下眼色，直直地看向酷拉皮卡一动不动的身躯，"或许是他的命运，或许是他的回忆。我不知道，但我能看出来。"

我们的攀谈不长。我看了看表，是时候离开了。在我们即将走出那个小院的时候，玛琪忽然在冲着我喊了一句：

"团长！"

我回头看着她，她深紫色的眼眸里布满了与往常不一样的神色。

"在一条路上走得太远，最后等待你的只有无尽的黑夜。"

她只给了这样一个摸不着头脑的忠告，便嘎吱一声关上了她的小木门。

玛琪究竟想要对我说什么呢？我了解玛琪，我从来都知道她有某种女人的先见之明，使得她能够在毫不知情的情况下，知晓关于未来和过去的秘密。

我看着她爬满苔藓和野草的窗棂，望着她从未打理过的小院子，许久没有动作。她空旷的声音早就没了踪影，正如酷拉皮卡的皮靴与石块地面触碰时发出的清脆脚步声一样。

我们默不作声地离开她的工坊，一路无言。


	5. 05 旅途

05 旅途

躁动不安，与扭曲。

平和宁静，与危机。

他平稳的呼吸就像脉冲星一样规律。

他宁静的眼神就像陨石群一样黑暗。

站在他面前的我，失去了一切归处和家人的我，究竟是什么呢？

车站明晃晃的顶灯穿透乌纱帽，光芒映射在瞳孔里。

世界宽广而陌生，往来的行人太多，连回忆的味道都被冲淡。

在那些噩梦般的日子里被燃烧殆尽的岛屿，残破的尸堆，消散的笑容。

没有故乡的人，只得以孤魂一般地流浪在世间。

身上繁重的裙摆不合时宜，红色的眼球不合时宜，自身的存在更加不合时宜—时间的异物，违反时代的人种。

说不出口。

至始至终都无法将那个问题说出口。

—为什么要收留我？

—为什么要如此温柔地对待我？

不快却又愉悦的情感压抑着，发酵着。

啊啊，就算是战争的年代，天空仍旧包容一切。

他难道就是天空吗？

亦或是，天空背后更广袤无垠的，如同他的发色一般空虚的宇宙呢？

如此思考着，不知不觉间，我抓住了他的手。

"列车KR87号，方向S国S城，即将发车。"广播无机质的声音扩散着。

他没有说话，冰冷的手心里传来了一些力道。

—

酷拉皮卡提着裙子小心翼翼地走进列车包厢的时候，库洛洛正在把他们的行李放上货架。

他们的东西不多，只有几个小包裹和一些衣物。包厢里仅有两排座椅，靠着窗子，中央是个木桌，他们正巧可以面对面坐着。

"这是你的证件，"库洛洛从他的上衣口袋里掏出一张小卡片，"我之前拜托玛琪帮我伪造的。没有什么瑕疵，但是仔细观察的话，仍旧能够看出一点端倪。"

"最好的情况是列车员略过我们这一节包厢，直接去检查其他坐票。当然，特殊时期，难免有特殊的检查，这种时候可能需要某些配合。"

"你知道的，我们现在以夫妻的身份伪装上了车。这也是为什么刚才售票处的检票员只仔细检查了我的证件。在普通人看来，夫人在战争年代的危险性总要小一些。"

说罢，黑发的男人朝他抬眼，酷拉皮卡当然明白他是什么意思。不过，他只托着腮，看着窗外流动的树木。

列车咣当咣当地启动了。

意外的，库洛洛没有坐在酷拉皮卡对面。他们坐在同一侧，库洛洛让酷拉皮卡坐在靠窗的那侧，理由是"受检查时能够第一个检查到他"。

因此，他们靠得很近。库洛洛贴在他的肩上，那个带着花边的素色衣领旁。

"你的枪放在哪里？"

黑发的男人靠得很近，说话声音很轻，几乎是以气声在他耳边说的。从列车走廊看，他们好似一对关系良好的情侣。

酷拉皮卡理解他的用意，于是与他也贴得近了一些。他凑近库洛洛的耳朵，佯装着要吻他的样子。

"我放在裙摆处，如果有袭击，你有什么安排？"

"除非是我的竞争对手，否则袭击就不是针对我们的。"库洛洛与他额对额，撩开酷拉皮卡的黑纱帽，直直地看着他的眼睛。"但不幸的是，我的竞争对手好像知道一些关于你的事。所以从现在开始，配合很重要。"

"我明白，Mr.库洛洛。"金发的"女孩"点了点头。

"你的体能和格斗技尚不及我，假设最坏的情况发生了，也就是我的对手找上我了，你就打破窗户，先跳窗逃离。"男人搂住酷拉皮卡的肩头，以拥抱的姿势在他耳边轻声说着。

"那你呢？"

"我没有关系，你的危险程度在我之上。"

列车呼哧呼哧地运行着，窗外的风景如时间一样流水似的飞逝。一切都很平稳，没有任何事件发生，也没有列车检查员。酷拉皮卡趴在桌上稍作休息，而旁边的男人正在阅读今日的报纸。太阳升起又落下，云朵凝结又消散。酷拉皮卡时不时地确认裙摆内侧的枪支，又时不时地往列车的走廊，以及库洛洛那头瞥去。他仍旧警惕着，但是这份警惕随着时间的推移渐渐减少，直至他陷入睡眠为止。

酷拉皮卡是被一声怒喝吵醒的。彼时天还没亮，树影婆娑。黑暗中，男人的怒喝响遍了列车车厢。

"喂，喂，这里一定上来了什么可疑人物吧？"

一阵嘈杂的脚步声，几个玻璃杯破碎的声音。

"回答我啊，列车员？是不是有想要逃到S国的人？"

"对…对不起先生。我们都检查过了，每个人都没有问题。"

"胡说八道！你还敢质疑我的判断？"

铁板被砸中的声音，列车员发出几声哀嚎。

"F国和E国的人呢？有没有？"

"长官，真的…真的都检查过了！这里只有其他国家的人！"

又是一阵嘈杂的脚步声，间杂着某些议论的声音。男人再次怒喝，那些淅淅索索的声响立刻消散了。

—酷拉皮卡，外头总共有九个人，八个士兵以及一个长官。

金发的"女孩"回头一看，库洛洛正贴着他的耳边呢喃。

"一间一间的检查证件！如果有可疑的人，通通抓出来审查！"

酷拉皮卡望着他，示意库洛洛下达任务。库洛洛没有再说什么，他只是从背后紧紧地抱着酷拉皮卡，慢慢地褪下他的衣物。

午夜的寒冷让酷拉皮卡全身都打了个寒颤，库洛洛让他趴在窗台上，以背面对着他。

咚咚咚的敲门声愈来愈近，嘈杂的辱骂音自远处而来。

丝绒的上衣有一半被卸下，洁白又滑嫩的肌肤在月光的照射下宛若东洋的青花瓷。

少年瘦削的脊背模糊了他的性别，似男又似女。他有点过长的金发耷拉在脖颈上，而库洛洛此时正慢慢亲吻着发丝最下层的地方。他继而又沿着发丝和脊椎的位置，一点点地、轻柔地、缓慢地抚摸着他其他的部位。

就好像真正的恋人那样。

酷拉皮卡愈来愈忍不住，他已经很久没有被这么对待过了。

酒馆的那一个月，对他而言除了赚钱，没有任何的目标。所有的爱抚都只是利益，而此刻，在一个充满打斗、嘈杂、辱骂声，颠簸的列车之夜里，这样的爱抚仿佛远古童年的回忆。

库洛洛的掌心有点冰冷，像小时候母亲洗完衣服后揉他脸颊时的触感。在浓稠如咖啡的夜色中，依赖的亲情与绵密的情色混杂。

呻吟和喘息声渐渐地从他的嘴边溜出。

"Mr.库洛洛，我…"

黑发的男人赞赏他的反应，他示意着金发的少年继续演下去。

—音调高一些，像个女孩，像个隐忍的夫人。你做得到。

那双略微冰冷的手抚摸过小腹，抚摸过某个部位。在暗夜中，在月色里，库洛洛的坚硬抵上了他的臀部。

—背对我，酷拉皮卡。

"喂，这一间是怎么回事，写着鲁西鲁公爵夫妇的这一间？"

门外传来巨大的响声，那个军官愈发的不耐烦。

"鲁西鲁公爵是A国人，是我们贵客，和E国与F国没有任何关系。请相信我，长官！"

列车员想要挡住军官的踹门的步伐，军阀们跺脚吼叫的声音却越来越不受控制。

"我不相信你！你们这种列车员，总是表面一套，背面一套，只要收了钱，你们什么都会包庇！除非枪管子抵着你们，否则你们不会摊出任何一件事！"

"求求您了，真的只有鲁西鲁公爵夫妇在里面，他们真的和E国和F国没有关系。"

某个物体进入狭窄甬道的时候，酷拉皮卡感受到一股前所未有的疼痛。而这种疼痛，在库洛洛又再捏了一把他的大腿的情况下显得更加猛烈。

"啊，嗯…！"

列车车厢突然被走廊道中的灯光所照亮，军官终于不耐烦地踢开了门。

而此时此刻，趴在窗台上的、裸露着后背的、金发的、穿着贵族服饰的美人，与鲁西鲁公爵交媾的情形，被近十个军阀看在眼里。

列车员小小地惊呼了一声，赶紧又关上了门。

而那些军阀一时丧失了言语，门外突然一片寂静。

库洛洛加大了力度，往金发少年的深处进发。

"库洛洛…嗯，啊…"

—声音大一点，舒服的话就说出来。

"啊，舒服…舒服！"

前列腺被冲击带来的快感是那么强烈，以至于酷拉皮卡几乎不再需要库洛洛掐他大腿也能发出合适的高音调呻吟。

不得不说他们的戏码演的还是很不错的。那些军官们渐渐地不想理会这一间，列车员张罗他们去下一间检查。酷拉皮卡明显地听到脚步声渐渐远去，而他的叫声也逐渐消了下去。

"Mr.库洛洛，"金发少年的嗓音有点沙哑，"够了吗，可以放开我了么…？"

"舒服吗？小姐。"

背后传来轻微的笑声，带了点宠溺，带了点戏谑。

"…"酷拉皮卡没有回答，"他们走了，戏也演够了吧。"

"舒服吗？酷拉皮卡小姐。"

那个男人很明显不想停下他的动作，他继续着他的动作。有点温度的气息吹在酷拉皮卡的脖颈上，使他不禁浑身一颤。

"你难道不想继续吗？"黑发的男人撩起他耳边的头发，将他的脸侧过来一些，亲了亲他的唇畔。

"再做下去…"金发的人很明显有些抗拒，"精液会滴到裙子上，就不能穿了。"

"玛琪只给了我们一件，如果我还要继续保持夫人的身份的话，会比较麻烦。"

库洛洛拂上了他的脸颊，看他的眼神忽的有些转变。

"可我并不满足。"

金发的少年叹了一口气。他认真低下头，埋在库洛洛刚刚退出来的，仍然硬着的那里，撩开自己过长的耳边发，轻轻地含进去，再吐出来。如此往复。

夜色很深，黑发的男人将手抚上那个正在他腿间移动的金色脑袋，半抓着。

"…酷拉皮卡，你很擅长学习。"库洛洛开始说，"每天都有那么几个瞬间，让我很想夸赞你的才华。"

"你知道吗，我第一次看到你，以为你是一尊雕像，是某种艺术品。"

"这里是战场，没有什么冷静的基准，只有混沌与狂热。混沌是无法计算的，而狂热能打破理论*。"

平稳的声调持续着，黑色眸子在月光的照耀下闪着某种未知的光芒。

"他们像磕了致幻剂一样疯狂，不计得失，而我仍旧算计着利益。"

"在疯狂的世间维持着计算和理论，我以为只有我一个人。"

男人抓着他的脑袋，以更快的速度为他口交，而那种稳定的、仿佛没有尽头的言语持续着。酷拉皮卡发出呜咽的声音，那个东西顶到他的喉头了。他细碎的呻吟被库洛洛尽数听在耳朵里。

"酷拉皮卡，你或许第二个能够保持冷静的人，就算是情欲也冲昏不了你的头脑。"

"我真是…越来越喜欢你了，要不是你是…呃。"

一阵舒爽的感觉涌上来，黑发的男人迸发出了洁白的液体。

洁白液体的大部分被少年吞下，而某些尚未收纳的则留在他的唇边，顺着嘴角留下。

酷拉皮卡被呛到了，他持续咳嗽着，眼睛里有些生理性泪水，月光使它们泛着红光。在库洛洛看来，就仿佛一件蒙娜丽莎一般的绝妙艺术品，被人世间玷污那样美丽而背德。

男人不禁低下身子，抹干净他嘴边的白浊，与他接吻。

那个吻比山林要寂静，比海洋要空旷，比宇宙要遥远，比旅途还要漫长。

而他们就这样融解在月色里，脉冲星如心跳般规律地在夜空中闪烁。


	6. 06 埋葬

06 埋葬

"喏，这样你就满意了吧。"

群山怀抱中的公墓风景优美，石制的十字架整齐地排列在绿茵地上，高高低低，错落有致。不远处还有一个湖，湖面偶有水鸟掠过。

金发的少年怔怔地站在墓前，风吹散他额前的发，吹动他漆黑的裙摆。我瞧见他的肩膀在颤抖。

"怎么了，酷拉皮卡？"

他没有理会我，在微醺的阳光下，他久久地立在那里。在我几近要睡着的时候，听见了淅淅索索的声响。只见他正扯下白衬衫上的蓝色丝带，然后又从腿侧摸出一把小刀，干脆利落地往小指上划了一道。

"…！"

我还来不及发声，鲜血已经染花了他的白衬衣，那份铁锈味的猩红色斑点甚至沾染到他光洁的面上，也溅射到我的袖口上。我看见他的小指断裂了。

酷拉皮卡的眉毛拧在一起，显然他也感到疼痛，但他只是继续看着那些血一滴又一滴地落在土地上，落在石制的十字架上。

他薄薄的嘴唇挪动着，低吟出了古老的语言。

"天上太阳，地上绿树。"

金发少年悠扬又宁静的声音在旷野中回荡。飞鸟划过靛蓝的天，血水淌过他的面容。而这种祷告词像环绕云间的山风，隐隐约约，没完没了。

"我们的身体在大地诞生，我们的灵魂来自于天上。"

那不是通用语，是某种灭绝的、再也不会存在的语言，我却明白它们的意思。

我想起来了，我是听过这段词的，是在什么地方呢？那时候，玛奇在身边吧。不止玛奇，大家也都在身边吧。

黄昏已然到来，夕阳映照着绿地，映照着他的金发。灭族的幸存者在群山与千湖之间吟咏古老的语言，而我却从中嗅到了海洋的味道。

猩红的血液沾染在我的袖口，我将它靠近嘴边舔舐。

"将此身交给吹过大地的风…让我们以红色的火红眼为证。"

这是最后一句祷告词。

—咔哒。

他跪下身来，将断裂的小指拿下，埋葬在那个洒满了鲜血的土地里，继而用蓝色的领带为自己做了简易的包扎。

"好了，我们走吧。"酷拉皮卡终于转过身来。彼时天色已经微沉，他背了光的面孔显得格外阴郁。

我们一同走到墓园入口，我驱车带着他回庄园。一路上他很沉默，于是我问他：

"这样就结束了吗？"

那时候他低着头，眉眼被帽檐遮挡。听到我的问题，他便忽地抬起头，用锐利的红眼睛对着我。

"不，还没有。"

"我已经帮你安葬了你的族人，是时候舍弃过去，开始新生活了。"

"不。"

"你这样让我很难办，这是写在契约上的内容。"我提醒他，"你不会想毁约吧？"

"…但是我仍旧想调查凶手，你本应该协助我，库洛洛先生。"

"调查凶手没有意义的。如果是我，我就会放弃。毕竟战争践踏的东西千千万万，没有必要为了一时的失去而纠缠不休。失去的就是失去，而未来也并非不会获得新的东西。难道说，你认为你的族人中还有幸存者？"

"没有，只有我一个。"

"其他的一个都没有吗？"

"一个都没有。当时只有我的朋友和我一块逃出来了，可是他病死在了船上。"

"千真万确吗？"

"嗯，因为我记得我所有的弟兄。"

听到酷拉皮卡如此决绝的语气的时候，我想玛奇说得很对，走这么远，绕了这么大的弯，这根本不是我的作风。

我露出某种怪异的笑容，用劲地揉了揉身旁男孩金色的脑袋。他有点吃痛，瞪了我一眼。

"哦…真是很抱歉听到这些。我本以为还能帮助你调查出其他的生还者，看来没有必要了。"

回到庄园的时候，迎接我的除了仆从们，还有另一位不速之客。

"好久不见呀，库洛洛。"

高大而精瘦的男人靠门站着，玩弄着扑克牌。虽然穿着整洁的西装，但他如狐狸一样的脸上那些夸张的油彩仍旧证明了他是个不法之徒。

我打发酷拉皮卡上楼歇息，他在仆从们的监护下回房了。

"你来做什么？"

"显而易见~倒是你，库洛洛，你既然这么喜欢危险的东西，当时为何要拒绝我的邀请？"

"和你合作没有益处。"

"那难道收留那种东西就对你有益处了吗？"

"…这个嘛，以前是有的，现在没有了。反正短期内我会处理掉的。"

吊梢眼的男人眯起眼睛，金灰色的瞳孔扫视着黑夜中我的身影。

"今天的发现令我战栗不已，我本以为我再也赢不过你了~"

"我应该说过了，我无论如何都能赢过你，胜率是百分之百。"

"呵呵，库洛洛，你真有意思~仅仅是靠我自己，当然没法干掉你了，但是现在…"

"你想说什么？"

"没有呢，我想说，你完蛋了~"狐狸脸的男人笑容几乎要咧到耳边了。

"那么再会啦，库洛洛。"

狐狸一般的男人堂堂正正地从庄园的大路上离开了。我相信此刻我的脸色一定不是很好看。我朝他扔了一记毒飞镖，但被他稳稳地反手接住没有毒的那一头。

晦暗之中，他回头看了我一眼，眯起的双眼里带着杀戮和血腥的味道。

咯咯、咯咯。

他发出机械卡壳般的笑声，那种不祥的笑声越来越大，并在他踏出大门的那一刻，响彻了整个庄园。

这种震耳欲聋的响声让我头皮发麻，我感到我的嘴角不自觉地往下撇。

啊，是时候开始处理杂事了，比如整理整理屋子之类的。

—毕竟，缺损的人偶不要也罢。


End file.
